Dans ma tête, ton visage
by LitlleFreedom
Summary: Lucy a fait une mauvaise rencontre et elle va en payer le prix.Voulant gérer seule une mission elle se retrouve confronter à plus fort qu'elle et cette fois il ne sera pas là pour la protéger.


«Mais bon sang! Attrapez là!»

Les paroles du meneur firent accelérer encore un peu la cadence de Lucy. Ses cheveux habituellement brillant était terne et collé à son crâne par l effort incessant qu elle faisait depuis bientôt une heure. Epuisée, elle continuait cependant d avancer, l instinct de survie lui donnant la force de ne pas s effondrer sur le sol boueux. Une estifilade lui barrait la cuisse gauche, son short, déchiré par des assaut répétitifs, laissait entre apercevoir son boxer rose. Elle avait également deux de ses doigts tordu d une façon anormale et douloureuse à regarder. Elle courrait pied nu, à bout de souffle dans un bois sombre, les ronces lui lancinant les flancs. Son débardeur blanc, dorénavant couvert de terre et de sang appartenant aussi bien à Lucy qu à ses traqueurs, était en lambeaux, ne recouvrant plus qu une infime partie de sa volupteuse poitrine.

Alors que sa respiration se fit encore un peu plus haletante, Lucy redressa la tête et un souffle de joie lui redonna courage. Elle voyait à travers les grands pins et les marroniers le bout du bois. Enfin, bientôt elle pourrait s enfuir plus aisément, les ronces et multiples racine laissant bientôt place à une herbe docile et chaleureuse. Mais ce fut sans compter la motivation sans faille de ses ennemis, prêt à tout pour la tuer. C est ainsi qu elle sentit une douleur lancinante à la cheville droite, elle s effondra, se tachant de boue. Elle voulue se relever, la peur lui tordant les entrailles comme seul force encore capable de la faire fuir, seulement son pied droit la faisait souffrir et elle n osait le regarder, sentant un liquide chaud suintait sur celui-ci. Avec l énergie du désespoir, elle se releva tout de même et les larmes aux yeux, elle continua, marchant douloureusement. Elle les entendait, se rapprocher, elle les écoutait rire face à sa faiblesse. Une image, chaleureuse et rassurante lui vint soudain à l esprit. Une homme, le visage d un homme aux cheveux insolitement rose et au sourire enfantin.

_«Bah alors Luce ? T abandonnes déja?»_

Ces mots, pourtant sorti tout droit de son esprit la remire un peu d aplomb, faisant fis de la douleur elle se remis à courir, un gémissement glissant d entre ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Elle ateignit enfin l herbe qu elle avait remarqué plus tôt, un sourire crispé par la douleur de sa cheville, elle acceuillit avec soulagement la fin de son calvaire. Du moins, d une partie, car trop heureuse elle ne vit pas l homme dérrière elle lui sautait dessus, elle se retrouva plaqué au sol, un bras puissant lui appuyant sur la nuque afin de l immobilisait. Elle se débatit avec hargne mais elle fut bientôt totalement épuisé, plus aucune force physique ou magique dans son corps. Elle se résigna avec difficulté à se laisser faire, un espoir tenace de voir ses compagnons de Fairy Tail la sortir de ce mauvais pas.

L homme la retourna violemment, avant de lui mettre un coup de poing magistrale ! Sonné, Lucy ne put même pas riposté ou laisser échaper un cri. Elle sentit du sang couler de sa narine gauche et porta péniblement sa main à son nez. Avant même qu elle n est put regarder sa main, son ennemi à califourchon au dessus d elle lui asséna un deuxième coup sur l autre joue cette fois.

«Alors pétasse ?! Tu croyais nous échapper ? Après tout le vacarme que t as causé on allait tout de même pas te laisser partir comme ça ! Tu vas le regretter, fais moi confiance.»

Tout en disant ces mots, l agresseur de Lucy n avait cessé de la frappait sans remords au visage, lui explosant la lèvre ou encore lui ouvrant l arcade sourcilière. Dérière lui ses comparses ricannait devant ce spectacle. Lucy se sentait faiblir de plus en plus, elle n entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus et un bourdonnement sourd lui vrillait les tympans. Elle n allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme. Elle mis ses dernières forces dans un ultime assaut, redoublant de courage et de volonté. D un coup sec mais pourtant fébrile elle remonta son genoux qui vient tapper dans les bijoux de famille de son assaillant.

Il se tordit de douleur et se laissa retomber sur le côté.

La constellationiste en profita pour se retourné légèrement et cracher par terre, un liquide rougeâtre teintant l herbe. Le monde tournait autour d elle et pourtant l idée de repartir trotinnait dans l esprit de la jeue mage. Elle rampa au sol, les idées en vrac et les sens totalement brouillés. C était un véritable supplice et malgrè la douleur elle ne percevait que la peur lui retournant l estomac. Son instinct de survie lui hurlait de déguerpir.

Elle sentit une main lui attrapait les cheveux et son regard trouble croisa celui d un de ses ennemis.

«C est que tu as du cran petite ! J aime bien ! Mais tu as tellement humilié notre guilde, cet affront doit être punis. Tu comprends? Prépare toi à rencontrer ton créateur.»

Les derniers mots de cet homme firent trembler de terreur l adolescente. Elle était seule cette fois, personne pour la sauver. De plus elle était incapable de se défendre ou même de parler. Voilà ce qu elle était, une incapable! Elle serra les dents, se faisant mal au passage du aux violents coups qu elle s était pris dans la machoire. Elle avait la haine. Oui la haine, et jamais elle n aurait pu la ressentir à un tel point un jour. Jamais elle ne s était sentit aussi en colère, jamais elle n avait détesté autant. Ce n était pas ces hommes à l haleine fétride et au mains grasses qu elle haïssait. Non, la seule chose au monde qu elle pouvait haïr c était elle. Elle s haïssait soit même, un dégoût total porté à sa propre personne. La rendant encore plus vulnérable et amplifiant donc son dégoût de soi.

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque dérrière elle, elle entendit le son d une lame sortit de son fourreau. Elle ferma les yeux, fort, très fort. Dérrière ses paupièrs closes elle se força à penser à autre chose, l idée de mourir la rendant aussi fragile qu une poupée de porcelaine, comme tout humain . L idée reçu de voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux lorsqu on meurt ne se trouva pas dans l esprit de Lucy. Non, oui elle voyait quelque chose, mais pas sa vie. Ce qu elle voyait, c était les visages de chacun de ses amis, de chacun des membres de Fairy Tail. Levy, sa meilleure amie, Erza sa fidèle alliée, Jubia, Mirajane, Grey, Cana, Macao, Roméo et Wendy, passant même par Gajeel et Luxus, les Raijinshus, les Shadow gears, tous, mais le dernier visage qu elle vu, le plus rayonnant fut encore celui de son coéquipier, son meilleur ami, cet homme, ce gamin, qui avait tout donné pour elle, qui l avait rendu heureuse chaque jour passé à ses côtés. Qui l avait énervé parfois, rendu même triste, ou jalouse, lui avait donné de faux espoirs le jour où il lui avait demandé de le rejoindre sous le grand cerisier dans le parc de Magniola, le jour où il l avait fait entré dans Fairy Tail, tout ces moments de bonheur à ses côtés était gravé à jamais en elle, à l encre indélibile, tatoué sur son coeur.

Et c est avec cette tendre vision qu elle sentit la lame lui transpercé l abdomen. Elle laissa échapper un léger cri, la douleur étant insoutenable. Elle se sentit tomber, comme au ralentit et elle rencontra la terre humide avec violence. Elle entendit ses assaillant rirent d un rire gras et odieux de plus en plus atténué avec le temps ce qui prouvait qu ils s éloignaient. Fébrilement elle porta la main à son ventre et se crispa quand sous ses doigts elle sentit la plaie béante. Alors voilà, c était là que tout se terminait. C était ça, c est comme ça qu elle allait mourir. Elle ferma les yeux, doucement, s apprêtant à rejoindre sa mère. Quand quelque chose d improbable lui fit réouvrir les yeux.

«LUCY !»

Quoi? C était tout simplement impossible, non, elle était bien trop loin de Fairy Tail. Et pourtant, pourtant...

«Natsu..» répondit-elle faiblement avec un sourire béat collé au visage.

Elle ne voyait plus aucune forme mais elle reconnut sans problème le rose clair de ses cheveux, elle était heureuse. Oui, elle allait pouvoir mourir avec lui. Elle n était pas seule, il était là, il allait l accompagner jusqu au devant de la faucheuse.

Elle le sentit la soulever avec précautions. Elle l entendait lui parler mais ne comprenait rien, elle souriait quand même.

Alors qu il courrait, la jeune mage dans ses bras vers la guilde afin de lui porter secours, Lucy cessa de respirer.


End file.
